In the Long Term Evolution (LTE) and Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A) standard, the system frame of the TDD consists of ten sub-frames. The 3GPP supports seven types of frame structures in total. As shown in FIG. 1, D represents a downlink channel sub-frame, S represents a shared channel sub-frame, and U represents an uplink channel sub-frame.
TABLE 1PeriodUplink andof switchdownlinkpointframefromstructuredownlinkSub-frame numbernumberto uplink012345678905 msDSUUUDSUUU15 msDSUUDDSUUD25 msDSUDDDSUDD310 ms DSUUUDDDDD410 ms DSUUDDDDDD510 ms DSUDDDDDDD65 msDSUUUDSUUD
In the current 3GPP standard, a User Equipment (UE) is notified of the frame structure allocated for the current serving cell through System Information Block Information (SIB-I). In the pre-search project of “dynamic TDD frame structure” formally approved by the 3GPP in the RAN 54th session (December 2011), it becomes more possible to dynamically allocate the frame structure of the TDD system. Whereas, since the minimum variation period of the SIB-I in the current 3GPP standard is 640 ms, the frame structure of the TDD system cannot be allocated dynamically in time. Now, there is not a solution for how to shorten the variation period of the frame structure of the TDD system, and how to notify R11 and a further release UE of the frame structure to be adopted in the next configuration period more dynamically under a condition that the UE is compatible with the 3GPP R8-10.